You Forgot?
by Dayu Singh
Summary: My first attempt on DUO story. It is a one-shot. Specially written for friendship day. Have a look and do REVIEW.


**A/N (Author's Note): Writing story after a long time. Sorry guys for this but I'm busy with my board exam not in the study but busy with my tuitions. So I didn't get any time but now that disaster has gone so I've got an idea on this topic so I pen it down. I hope you all like it and this is my first attempt on DUO.**

 **So here we go,**

It was Sunday morning, nearly 7 o'clock. In a room, a person is still sleeping on a king-sized bed. He hugged a pillow while sleeping. One of his legs is laying on the bed and the other one is just above the floor. He is sleeping like a small kid while having a smile on his face.

But, suddenly the irritable alarm clock buzzed. He got up from his bed while stretching his arms and then turn off the alarm while yawning. Then he went to the washroom to get fresh and get ready for the bureau. As yesterday's case was haven't solved yet. So he has to go a bit early. He wore a blue shirt and black jeans and also wore his watch and collects his other stuff like – badge, gun, etc.

After getting ready, he prepares a quick egg sandwich and a cup of milk for himself. After finishing his breakfast, he went to the bureau to finish the pending work.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **In Bureau,**

A person was present, having a big smile on his face. He wore a brown colored shirt and cream-colored coat over it and jeans. He was murmuring something, "Today I'm gonna make him feel special. Oh my god! I'm so excited." Then he checked his and talked to himself, "It's already 9 a.m., no one has arrived yet. Even didn't he? Why so? Oh god!" and he shook his head. He put his hands into his coat pocket and take out pairs of friendship bands of metal, engraved with DAYA-ABHIJEET. The bracelet is of platinum and is the latest one in design.

He looked at those bracelets and says, "Oh god! When you'll come, Daya? Damn! I'm here, waiting for you since 7 a.m. and you?" He put back the bracelets in his pocket. He is pacing up and down in frustration. As he had called up his best friend but the phone was switched off and still it is.

Just then the other members arrived and wish him a good morning and get back to their respective desks and started their pending work.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 **At somewhere else,**

He gets into his car and then checked his phone and says, "Goddamn! My phone is switched off and I forget to charge it too. Damn it!" Then he checked his watch. It was quarter past 9. He says to himself, "Oh no! I'm late. I must go".

Then he started his car hurriedly and moves toward the bureau. After half an hour, he reached and got down from his car and moves toward the elevator as he was very late so he chooses the elevator rather than use stairs, and then he moves toward the entrance.

Here inside the bureau, the person is checking his watch again and again. One of his colleagues got up from his place and moves toward him "Sir, what happened? Why are you checking your watch again and again? Are you waiting for someone very special?" said with seriousness.

"Are you waiting for Tarika Ji? I mean Dr. Tarika?" said with a mischievous smile.

The person looked at him with a bit of blush on his face. Trying not to smile.

"No Freddy. I'm waiting for Daya" said him.

"Abhijeet sir, he is not a kid anymore. He'll reach here in time" said Freddy.

"I know Freddy but…" said Abhijeet.

"But what sir?" said Freddy.

"You know, today is friendship day so…" cut by Freddy.

"Oh oh okay okay. I got it" said Freddy and returned to his desk.

Just then the bureau gate gets opened and a man came inside. Abhijeet looked at him and take a sigh and he ran toward him and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, Abhijeet! What happens? Why are you hugging me? I mean, did you proposed Tarika? said with a grin.

"No, Daya," said Abhijeet.

"Then?" said Daya. Both are still in the hug. But Abhijeet get separated and said, "Dayaaa (stressing on his name) you forget today's date?".

"No," said Daya.

"Are you sure?" said Abhijeet.

"Yes, it's the 6th of August. Sunday a holiday but we've to work on this day too for yesterday's case" said Daya with frustration.

"It's 6th August and today is a very special day for us," said Abhijeet.

"Special day? For us? Why?" said Daya with questioning eyes.

Now, this is too much for Abhijeet as he was waiting for him since morning and getting a reply like this. He never thought that he would forget it. He looked at his pocket where he had kept those friendship bands and says, "It's okay. Nothing." And moves towards his desk and starts his pending work.

Daya talked to himself in his thoughts, "I know, Abhijeet. You're talking about friendship day. But I've some surprise for you. Very sorry about this. I wanna wish you but not now, on a perfect time and you'll be super happy after that".

As all the officers have worked till 1 p.m. due to so much workload of the case so Daya hasn't got any time to wish Abhijeet as he was busy in the case and others were too. So he decided to give him a surprise. He planned something special for tonight.

All were busy in their work so as Abhijeet and Daya. The day passed, night come. Both haven't talked with each other except the thing which is related to the case. Daya was still acting as he doesn't know about friendship day.

It was late, nearly 10 p.m. One by one, the officers were getting back to their homes. Now only Daya and Abhijeet were present in the bureau. Physically Abhijjet was there but mentally he wasn't. He was lost in pools of thoughts.

"Huh! Worst day of my life. I didn't wonder that you'll forget this day." said Abhijeet to himself.

Here Daya saw Abhijeet. Daya to himself, "Sorry brother! I know, how sad you're now. But you'll be happier in some time. Just wait for some moment."

Daya moves toward Abhijeet and patted his shoulders.

"Hey, Abhijeet! What are you doing here? Don't you wanna go home?" said Daya having a smile on his face.

No reply from Abhijeet. He was still busy in the world of his thoughts. Daya again patted his shoulders and shouted "ABHIJEET!"

He came out of his world and says, " Yes, Daya. What happens? Why are you shouting? Don't you wanna go home?" said Abhijeet.

"Though I've asked first," said while raising his one eyebrow.

"Oh sorry. I haven't heard it" said Abhijeet.

"Really? Or you're lost somewhere else?" said Daya with questioning eyes.

"I might be," said Abhijeet and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're," said Daya.

"Oh okay," said Abhijeet and he was about to move just then Daya said, "Abhijeet if you don't mind would you please come with me for tonight?"

"Sorry…" said Abhijeet but cut by Daya in mid.

"Please, you know I'm injured, don't you? (In between a fight Daya got a large cut on his hand) You know that, don't you? So I need some help so" said Daya with pleading eyes.

"Oh okay okay," said Abhijeet.

Both came out of the bureau and move towards Daya's car and get into it. Abhijeet was sitting on a driving seat while Daya was on passenger one. Abhijeet started the car and drove to Daya's house.

After reaching his house, both got down from the car and moves inside the house and get fresh. Daya went to his room to do arrangements for his surprise while Abhijeet was busy in the kitchen to prepare something for dinner.

After preparing dinner, he called Daya, many times. But got no reply from his side. So he moves toward his room and get inside it and saw that the room was dark. No lights were on.

But, suddenly the lights get on and Daya hugged him and says, "Happy friendship day".

Abhijeet was still in shock. He doesn't know how to react.

"Bro! I knew it that you'll be angry on me but you and I was busy in the case so we didn't get any time to wish each other and at yesterday's night I was busy and you were too and in morning I was late and I had something for you so I.." cut by Abhijeet.

"Dayaaa (stressing on the word) I'm not angry with you. We are not only friends. We're brothers and this surprise has made my day awesome. You know, I don't have words to thank you and.." cut by Daya.

"No sorry, no thank you" cut by Abhijeet.

"Yeah! I know that" said Abhijeet while pulling his both cheeks.

And they do their little chit-chat and cut the cake and exchanged their friendship bands.

After dinner, both went to their respective rooms and slept and waiting for the next morning to arrive.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: So this was my first attempt. I hope you'll like it and don't forget to give your precious feedback in a review.**

 **Signing off,**

 **Dayu**


End file.
